onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Usopp's Arsenal/Kuro Kabuto
is a smaller, dark version of the original Kabuto. Usage It was developed by Usopp during the two year timeskip. It is first clearly seen and named when Usopp fights against the guards of Ryugu Palace. Besides being more easily portable compared to the previous Kabuto (just slightly larger than his old slingshot, the Ginga Pachinko), it retains the same design and functions, at least in its standard form. He uses it primarily in conjunction with his Pop Greens and other new attacks, but is also capable of using attacks from his old arsenal. Grow Up Kuro Kabuto The Kuro Kabuto can turn into a stronger form called upon contact with water due to a living inside Kuro Kabuto. In this form, the slingshot extends and the actual sling, while getting bigger, also takes on the appearence of the aforementioned carnivorous plant life form, allowing it to consume large amounts of rubble around it. In the process, it grows to a large size and can use the rubble as ammunition to attack its opponents. Attacks * : After feeding Kuro Kabuto some water, Usopp gives it the command "Grow Up" to transform it into its "Grow Up" Kuro Kabuto form. This was first used against some attackers on Punk Hazard. ** : Used in Bakun So form, the slingshot begins to feed on the debris and rocks around itself before Usopp launches the masses of rubble at his target. It was first used to defeat Buffalo and capture Caesar Clown by including some kairoseki handcuffs in the attack. Pop Green After two years of training with Heracles, Usopp has gained mastery of a new type of powerful weapon: the Pop Green. They are seeds of hostile plants that can grow at incredible speed. According to Heracles, these seeds have various uses, especially in combat. Usopp uses these seeds as ammunition for his new slingshot. However, not all these Pop Greens are used for battle purposes, and some can be used for utility functions (like boats and paddles). In SBS Volume 68 and the movie Z, it was revealed that Ussop has a garden on the Thousand Sunny, where he grows new Pop Greens, so they never run out. The following is a list of techniques that utilize Pop Greens. So far, they have all been called , Green Star in the FUNimation sub, followed by a specific name. * : Shooting a Pop Green, Usopp creates a large Venus Flytrap which attacks his enemies. In addition to being able to eat enemies with its large mouth, it can ensnare those nearby with its vines. This was first seen used against Demalo Black and the fake versions of Franky, Nami and Sogeking for harassing the real Nami. In the Viz Manga and FUNimation subs, this is called Green Star: Devil. * : Usopp fires a Pop Green at his target, which then explodes into an array of resilient seaweed, strong enough to delay an avalanche of rock and earth. This was first used in order to protect the Thousand Sunny from an avalanche of rock and earth. The name is similar to the Sargasso Sea, a region of the North Atlantic Ocean where ships often become tangled in weeds. In the FUNimation subs, this is called Green Star: Sargasso. * : Usopp fires a Pop Green at his enemy, not aiming for them specifically but a place near them. The pop green reveals a rather large Rafflesia flower. The flower then excretes a foul smelling odor, disabling the enemy's senses with its stench. This was first used against Hody Jones and his men. In the FUNimation subs, this is called Green Star: Rafflesia. * : Usopp shoots a Pop Green and stalks of bamboo shoots up from the ground, stabbing and impaling anyone it crosses paths with. The name is a pun and portmanteau of "javelin" and . It was first used against some of the New Fishman Pirates. This is called Green Star: Bamboo Javelin in the FUNimation sub. * : Usopp shoots a Pop Green that explodes upon impact. It releases a large red explosion in the shape of a skull. It was first used to get Daruma out of the ground by literally blowing him out of the tunnel system he dug. This is called Green Star: Skull Bombgrass in the FUNimation sub. * : Usopp shoots a Pop Green on the ground that only triggers to attack opponents once they step on it, with its living roots it leaps off to the opponent causing them to get off balance. It is first used against Daruma to lure him in the "Trampolia". This is a pun to "human" and "mandrake". * : Usopp shoots a Pop Green on the ground that launches anyone who gets close to it up into the air. It is shaped like a big flower with a bubble at the center. It was first used in conjunction with "Humandrake" against Daruma. In the Viz Manga, this is called Green Star: Trampolia. * : Usopp shoots a Pop Green into the air which then sprouts into grass that takes the shape of a wolf. The bulb where it came from that shaped like a wolf's nose can release a stunningly powerful shockwave that is three meters in diameter, which can shock an opponent. It is first used in coordination with the combination of "Humandrake" and "Trampolia" for an accurate hit against Daruma. * : Usopp shoots a Pop Green on to the water that turns into a banana shaped like a boat. It was first used in Punk Hazard Island to cross the lake. The boat is shown to be quite durable, withstanding the boiling water of a lake found on Punk Hazard. The name is possibly a pun on "Banana boat". * : Usopp shoots a Pop Green which sprouts tall grass that looks like uchiwa fans on one end of it. An "uchiwa" is a non-bending hand-held fan primarily used for cooling oneself in hot weather. It was first seen in Punk Hazard Island to use as oars in conjunction with the "Boaty Banana" to cross the lake. Other Ammunition * :, Usopp uses a wide slingshot to launch a specialized harpoon that resembles a fishing hook on a reinforced rope to catch a deep-sea fish. It was used in Chapter 654. This was first used in order to catch a fish that Luffy and Zoro defeated. In the Viz Manga, this is called Capture Star. * : Usopp shoots a pellet which releases a powerful sleeping gas. It was first used to sedate the berserk children on Punk Hazard. In the FUNimation subs it is called Sleep Star. * : Usopp can still use his Fire Bird Star even with his Kuro Kabuto. The color of the fire bird seems to be changed. Despite not being dressed as Sogeking, Usopp said the name of the attack in English when using Kuro Kabuto to perform it. After the timeskip this was first seen being used against Caesar Clown in a failed attempt to ignite the man's gases. * Kairoseki Handcuffs: Used against opponents with Devil Fruit abilities, the handcuffs both neutralize the opponents power, as well as strangle them with the chain. Usopp found these handcuffs after searching Caesar's lab on Punk Hazard. It was first used against Caesar when he tried to run away from them. References Site Navigation Category:Weapons Category:Projectile Weapons